1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data coincidence detecting circuit, and more particularly to a data coincidence detecting circuit composed of a MOS device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data coincidence detecting circuit detects the coincidence of data provided by a clock with data written in a register. In a conventional data coincidence detecting circuit, when n-bits of data are written into a register regardless of the order of data, the coincidence detection may occur while the data is being written. In other words, the test for data coincidence can be performed before all of the bits of data are written into the register to be compared.